Les Méandres du Cercle de Férelden
by Gendefekt
Summary: Dans le monde de Dragon Age ! Le jeune Mage Anders débarque au Cercle forcé de quitter sa mère. Il se braque et refuse toute discussion, sauf avec un jeune garçon un peu plus agé que lui, Karl. DISCLAIMER : Les personnages sont la propriétés de BioWare - image de couverture silberfeder (DeviantArt)
1. Envie de Liberté

**INTRODUCTION:**

_ARRIVEE AU CERCLE:_

Anders, mage de 12ans, quelques semaines après son arrivée au Cercle, refusait de participer à une quelconque activité en dehors des cours de magie. Inquiets, les professeurs se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient penser de cet enfant si renfrogné et taciturne. Avant qu'ils ne puissent le considérer comme potentiellement dangereux ou enclin à s'approcher de la magie du sang, Karl, un jeune mage présent depuis déjà deux ans au Cercle se rendit vers son jeune compatriote :

-Est-ce que ça va ? Ta mère te manque ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas encore... répondit Anders, C'est ma liberté qui me manque, là...

-Haha! Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je connais comment mieux faire passer le temps dans cette prison!

Le jeune Anders tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, content de l'entendre prononcer ce mot pour qualifier la tour dans laquelle ils étaient cloitrés.

-Tu veux qu'on s'allie ? sourit Karl, On pourrait jouer ensemble et faire des blagues aux Templiers !

-Mais on va se faire punir... ou pire...

-Seulement si on se laisse attraper ! lui fit Karl dans un clin d'oeil.

-Comment ça ?

-Pas vu, pas pris, vu, pendu ! S'ils n'ont pas de preuves, on est hors de danger !

Anders eut un petit sourire et lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avant le début du cours sur les arcanes de dissipation ?

-Viens !

Et les deux enfants se mirent à jouer d'ingéniosité pour entraver sans réel danger les Templiers les plus coincés. Changer les armures de couleurs, modifier les blasons des boucliers, geler les matelas de ceux qui étaient désagréables avec eux. Tout le monde avait fini par se douter que c'était le duo infernal de Karl et Anders qui étaient responsables, mais personne n'arrivait jamais à le prouver. C'est ainsi qu'Anders commença à reprendre goût à la vie et à son pouvoir de mage.

_ENVIE DE LIBERTE :_

A force de se confronter aux templiers et au caractère stricte des enseignements du Cercle, sans compter la présence étouffante de la chantrie, Anders se confia à Karl sur son envie de liberté. Il voulait sortir du Cercle. Il voulait retrouver l'extérieur, le monde réel. Karl lui assura de son soutient s'il venait à réellement tenter de s'échapper.

Et c'est ce qu'Anders fit. Il joua d'ingéniosité pour essayer de disparaître. Lors d'un cours de natation, avec l'aide de la diversion de Karl, il poussa discrètement à l'eau le Templier en armure pour que tous se jette à sa rescousse et qu'il puisse tenter sans que les autres s'en rendent compte de rejoindre la rive à la nage. Malheureusement, il se fit retrouver rapidement et ramené au Cercle avec punition. Karl l'aida à supporter, puis il continua à inventer des techniques, en mettant le feu à lit, il s'esquiva et parvint à sauter par la fenêtre pour à nouveau plonger et tenter de nager vers la liberté. Bien qu'il se fit attraper à nouveau, Karl prit sa défense et témoigna en sa faveur pour qu'il ne soit pas accusé également de l'incendie. Ainsi, avec l'aide de Karl, il fit 5 tentatives infructueuses pour fuguer, et lors de la sixième, exaspéré, le Chevalier Sous-Capitaine des Templiers décida de le punir plus fortement que d'habitude, heureusement, le Grand Enchanteur Irving refusa de l'apaiser, ne l'ayant pas considéré comme dangereux, mais juste un peu rebelle. Sachant que Karl, l'ami de toujours d'Anders venait à chaque fois l'aider à supporter sa peine, le Chevalier sous-Capitaine des Templiers le condamna à l'isolement dans les cachots de la tour.

Anders se consola avec Glyphe, le chat de la tour qui aimait chasser dans les cachots. Il se prit d'affection pour l'animal et ce fut alors ce dernier qui l'aida à supporter sa pénitence. Dès qu'il fut libéré, Karl vint à sa rencontre:

-Anders ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-On fait aller.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir décrépi autant que je l'avais imaginé, c'est bon signe !

-Qui tu traites de décrépi ! sourit doucement Anders.

Karl sourit à son tour, soulagé de le voir répliquer. Il lui apprit alors avoir soudoyé des mages confirmés pour obtenir l'information qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de fuir sans être retrouvé à cause de leur phylactère. Une goutte de leur sang prélevé en douce et qui permettait aux templiers de les retrouver n'importe où. Anders fut révolté à cette idée, mais comprit alors que s'il voulait vraiment s'enfuir, il lui fallait bien préparer son coup, et pas juste partir à toute bombe en espérant que ça passe.

Cependant, ils arrivaient à l'âge où ils allaient passer leur confrontation et Anders n'eut plus le temps d'imaginer des plans pour s'échapper. Surtout que Karl lui affirmait qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas une fois dans l'immatériel. Et puis, leur cours de magie étant devenus plus intenses, plus spécifiques pour chacun, ils se prirent au jeu de la compétition entre mages.


	2. Rendre le quotidien supportable

_RENDRE LE QUOTIDIEN SUPPORTABLE_

Si le fait d'être toujours coincé dans la tour, sous la surveillance des templiers et généralement drillé dans la discipline l'horripilait, Anders avait au moins pu continuer à compter sur Karl pour trouver des moyens de se lâcher et de rendre le quotidien plus agréable. D'ailleurs, bien que Karl se trouvait très à l'aise avec l'apprentissage de la magie et aimait également aider ses confrères à combler leur lacune, il conseilla à Anders de ne pas hésiter, sans se mettre en danger, à trouver tous les moyens possibles pour s'amuser et se changer les idées. Dans cette optique Anders commença à draguer les filles et s'envoyait en l'air avec celles qui le voulait bien dans les armoires, les douches, la bibliothèque de nuit, les recoins, bref, dès que possible. Karl, ayant droit à tous les détails de ses aventures, fit en sorte de le couvrir dans les premiers temps, puis, au grand étonnement d'Anders, il commença à lui faire des remontrances...

Karl ouvrit le placard d'un coup sec. Un cri de fille, et la voix d'Anders:

-Eeeeh!

-Encore ?! Tu vas vraiment finir par te faire choper, Anders !

-Mais quoi ?

La mage se rhabilla en faisant la moue et Anders s'excusa auprès d'elle avant de remettre ses dessous en place et de sortir avec elle du placard où ils étaient précédemment enlacés dans une position digne du kama-sutra pour tenir là-dedans et faire leur affaire en même temps.

-Rhoo, tu deviens rabats-joie depuis quelques temps, Karl !

-Peut-être que j'en ai marre de couvrir tes arrières en continue... Tu ne fais aucun effort et tu t'appuies constamment sur moi ! Je vais passer professeur, je ne pourrais plus être là tout le temps, tu sais !

-Mais tu sais bien que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu manquais à l'appel une fois ou deux !

-Ce n'est pas la question, espèce de dépravé !

-Aaah, je vois ! En fait, tu es jaloux !

-Quoi? rougit Karl, N'importe quoi ! Il y a des femmes qui s'intéresse à moi aussi, si je voulais...

-C'est vrai ça, les filles se plaignent des fois de se faire repousser par toi !

Karl eut un sourire crispé et lança à Anders:

-Ca suffit, il ne s'agit pas de moi, ici, mais de toi !

-Mais moi je vais très bien, je dis oui à toutes les jolies mages !

-Tu prends des risques inutiles !

-N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a appris à maintenir ma joie de vivre dans tout ce qui me le permettait pour ne pas devenir dingue dans cette prison !

Karl soupira:

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison... je crois juste que j'ai peur de me mettre dans une situation délicate avant même d'obtenir ma promotion.

-Ecoute, s'ils venaient à t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, je prendrais ta défense à mon tour.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé de t'avoir interrompu !

Karl lui serra alors l'épaule dans un sourire étrange et s'en alla en secouant doucement la tête. Anders se gratta la nuque en le regardant partir, il lui avait semblé que son sourire était bien triste. Il était hors de question que son ami de toujours souffre de quoique ce soit sans qu'il le sache.

Depuis ce moment, Anders tenta de passer plus de temps avec Karl, cherchant un indice sur ce qui le tracassait. Il finit par constater que son regard se voilait et qu'il perdait son enthousiasme particulièrement lorsqu'il lui parlait de ses conquêtes. Alors que toutes ses autres frasques le faisaient rire, ou il le frappait même de ne pas l'avoir prévenu pour qu'il y participe. Décidé à éclaircir ce mystère, Anders profita d'un entraînement tardif de Karl seul dans la grande salle d'exercice pour aller le rejoindre.

-Anders ?

-Yop ! Je peux me joindre à toi ?

-Bien sûr !

Après quelques manipulation, ils s'entraînèrent à la magie élémentale et Karl constata que si Anders maîtrisait plutôt bien la glace et la foudre, les flammes lui posaient encore problème.

-Tu t'es encore brûlé !

-Mais heu ! chouina Anders, Comment tu fais, toi ? Les flammes me reviennent toujours sur les mains !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais t'essayer aux techniques de soins magiques, ça te serait utile et tu as de la facilité pour ces sorts !

-Mouais... moi je préfèrerais être un mage de combat !

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, c'est tout !

-Dommage. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer.

-Mais dis-moi, y a pas quelque chose qui t'ennuie depuis quelques temps ?

-Hein, moi ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-A chaque fois que je parle de cul avec toi, tu perds ton enthousiasme !

Karl rougit un peu:

-Non, ce n'est pas...

-Tu as des soucis ? Tu n'arrives plus à monter ?

-Non, non, je vais bien ! rougit de plus bel le mage.

-Alors quoi ? Il y a une femme qui t'intéresse que tu ne peux pas avoir ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux !

-Mais non, arrête !

-Dis-moi ! Tu m'aides tous les jours, tout le temps, je peux bien te rendre la pareil une fois ! Et ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois te cacher derrière des tabous ou une gêne quelconque !

-Crois-moi... il vaut mieux que je me débrouille seul.

-AH! Il y a bien quelque chose qui te tracasse !

-Argh... sale renard !

-Je le savais, allez ! Crache le morceau ! Même si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider !

-Non, je ne préfère pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne te trahirais pas, tu le sais ! Pas moi !

-Je sais bien, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas cela le problème. Ecoute. Ca va aller, d'accord ? C'est un combat contre moi-même et je ne peux y parvenir que seul.

-... Mais...

-Je sais que tu as envie de m'aider, mais crois-moi, tu ne peux rien pour moi.

Anders lui fit sa moue déçue et Karl rougit encore un peu avant de se reprendre:

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je te demanderais sans doute de l'aide avec les gamins quand j'aurais une classe !

-Ce sera déjà ça ! sourit Anders.

Karl lui rendit son sourire, mais le mage cadet restait sur sa fin. Il avait capté sa gêne lorsqu'il l'avait poussé à parler et surtout, la réaction qu'il avait eue face à sa moue déçue. Ce petit rougissement sur le côté des yeux, il le connaissait bien, mais l'avait plus souvent vu chez les femmes. Il n'allait pas en rester là. Il dû jouer de ruse et de manipulation pour parvenir à nouveau à le tenir seul à seul dans une discussion qui le pousserait à se confier. Ne réussissant pas à l'amener où il voulait, car Karl avait bien compris qu'il cherchait à lui tirer les vers du nez, Anders s'énerva et se mit à le harceler de questions ou à l'agacer de tapotement, de farce et de pièges. Face à cet acharnement, Karl finit par craquer:

-C'est bon, arrête ça ! Je vais t'en parler si tu y tiens tant !

-Yehaaa !

-Montons sur le toit...

Les deux hommes se rendirent alors sur l'angle du toit de la tour, un endroit très dangereux, mais où ils se rendaient souvent les deux, certains que personne ne viendrait les y chercher ou les écouter en douce. Anders, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait avait retrouvé calme et patience, laissant le temps à Karl de trouver ses mots pour lui parler. Le mage aîné prit une grande inspiration et lui dit:

-Mon problème c'est... enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, c'est plutôt... ... un état qui pourrait rendre ma vie compliquée.

-Un état ? Quel rapport avec le thème du sexe qui t'embêtait tellement ?

-Justement... si j'ai repoussé tant de femmes, c'est parce que je m'intéresse pas à ce genre-là...

-Comment ça... ?

Karl leva un sourcil en fixant Anders qui, soudainement, vit la lumière:

-AAAAH! Mais alors tu préfères les mecs, en fait !

-Crie-le plus fort, tout le monde n'a pas entendu !

-Pardon! Mais fallait le dire, je pensais pas que c'était un truc aussi peu grave !

Karl resta d'abord bouche bée devant la réaction de son ami, puis éclata de rire:

-T'es incroyable ! Même ça, ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça !

-Bah, c'est pas un drame, je pourrais même me renseigner pour toi ! Y a sûrement d'autres gays dans cette tour ! Oh ! Tu pourrais même te faire un templier, y en a un que je soupçonne fortement d'être un refoulé!

-Whowhowhow, du calme !

-A moins que JE ne sois l'objet de tes fantasmes !

Anders avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais la couleur cramoisie que venait de prendre les oreilles de Karl le stoppa directement. Il écarquilla les yeux, ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre:

-Non?! C'est vrai ?!

Karl détourna le regard:

-Je... suis désolé... mais ça ne reste que des idées, je te promets que...

Anders le coupa dans sa phrase:

-Quelle déception que tu ne m'en parles que maintenant !

Karl fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau son ami, incrédule. Mais il sursauta, car ce dernier s'était rapproché un peu trop de lui à son goût. Il voulut reculer, mais il était déjà contre une pointe de la tour, et trop proche du vide pour s'écarter.

-Anders !

-Je suis curieux !

-Curieux ?

-Ouais, du coup, j'aurais bien envie d'essayer !

-Hein ? Non, non, stop ! Je refuse !

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu rester, ne serait-ce qu'ami avec tes conquêtes, alors non !

-Hey ! Je les connaissais à peine, c'est pour ça ! Comment tu veux que je m'éloigne de toi, alors qu'on est ami depuis mon entrée au cercle !

-C'est vrai, mais...

-Arrête de dire "mais" ou tu vas finir frère à la Chantrie !

-Je n'aimerais pas que... tu le fasses parce que tu penses me devoir quoique ce soit.

-J'aime les nouvelles expériences, et si c'est avec toi, je ne risque rien !

-... tu es sûr de toi...?

-Au moins un baiser ! Allez, je suis consentant ! Si j'étais un démon du désir, je comprendrais que tu te défendes, mais ce n'est que moi !

Karl eut un sourire en coin:

-Et sans être un démon, tu es quand même l'incarnation du désir !

Ce fut alors au tour d'Anders de rougir, surtout face au changement d'expression de son ami. Ce dernier glissa alors sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira sur lui dans un baiser passionné. Le mage cadet se laissa aller contre son aîné en savourant son baiser. Ce dernier se prolongea encore de longues secondes, voir minutes et lorsque Karl se détacha enfin de la langue et des lèvres d'Anders, ce dernier resta trois secondes sans respirer, puis eut un sourire conquis:

-Whoa... Tes baisers son terribles !

-J'ai toute la nuit si tu veux en profiter ! sourit Karl.

Anders resta surpris du retournement de caractère de son ami, mais il le retrouva bien plus dans cette attitude et fini par lui rendre son sourire en s'installant mieux sur lui pour lui offrir ses lèvres à nouveau.

S'ils ne s'offrirent que des baisers et des caresses légères sur le toit, cela suffit à Karl pour commencer à se consumer d'envie et d'impatience pour trouver un moment et un endroit seul avec Anders. Ses rêves étaient devenus bien plus brûlants et il ne pouvait plus regarder son ami sans avoir envie de l'embrasser avec fougue, de passer ses mains sur lui, de jeter sa robe de mage au sol et de le...

Karl écrasa sa tête contre la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide ou d'assouvir ses désirs. Mais il avait vraiment peur de forcer Anders et se refusait à le pousser trop fortement. Cependant, le jeune mage ne semblait absolument pas craindre quoique ce soit, ayant une confiance aveugle en Karl. Il cherchait même encore plus hâtivement un moyen de se retrouver ensemble. Seulement, ses cachettes étaient des coins parfait pour tirer rapidement un coup, mais pas du goût de Karl pour profiter d'un homme encore vierge d'un autre homme.

Devant les expressions implorantes et la recrudescence des demandes de baisers d'Anders, Karl n'y tint plus. Il le fit sortir du dortoir en pleine nuit, esquiver la surveillance des templiers et l'entraîna dans une pièce en sous-sol qu'il était parvenu à aménager en douce d'un matelas et d'une torche, d'une couverture et d'huiles de massage. Anders rit doucement:

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je trouve ça romantique ou glauque !

Karl rit à son tour:

-C'est de la merde cette tour !

Anders l'enlaça alors et lui souffla:

-Heureusement que tu l'habites avec moi !

Karl rougit un peu, puis l'embrassa avec passion. Les deux mages se mirent à l'aise et Karl commença par enseigner une technique de massage terriblement agréable à Anders qui finit aussi détendu qu'un spaghetti trop cuit. Karl lui demanda comment il se sentait et son cadet lui répondit dans une onomatopée presque aguicheuse:

-Mmmh... je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis trèèèèès longtemps !

Karl sourit et alla l'embrasser avant de lui souffler:

-Et ce n'est que le début.

Anders lui sourit et Karl lui demanda soudainement:

-Heu... en fait, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ce que tu aurais préféré comme... sens ?

-Je ne me suis même pas posé la question, étant donné que c'est toi qui m'initie, j'avais dans l'idée que tu me montrerais la version bien différente de ce que j'ai déjà pu tester.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir tout ce que tu as essayé avec les femmes !

Anders rit, puis glissa ses mains sur le torse de son aîné en lui sussurant :

-Je te permet de me prendre.

Karl dut combattre une montée d'envie fulgurante et bâillonna Anders d'une main, lui intimant ainsi de se taire:

-Ne m'allume pas ou je risque de ne pas me contrôler et tu ne pourras plus t'assoir pendant des jours...

Mais le jeune mage sourit sous sa main et Karl secoua la tête sans pouvoir retenir également un sourire:

-Tu es terrible...

Et il l'embrassa avec passion, glissant ses mains sur lui pour commencer les préliminaires, Anders lui rendait ses caresses et Karl commença a descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou, puis de son torse pour aller toujours plus bas. Anders se cambra lorsque son amant l'emprisonna entre ses lèvres, se mordant la sienne. Karl parvint à placer rapidement son cadet en transe et il en profita pour le caresser d'une main plus en profondeur. Anders eut d'abord un petit sursaut, puis se détendit à nouveau sous le plaisir. Sa respiration s'accélérait toujours plus et dès que Karl senti que son amant était assez chaud, il remonta en l'embrassant le long de son torse jusqu'à son cou. Puis il croisa le regard d'Anders et le voile de plaisir qu'il y trouva lui arracha un sourire en coin. Le jeune mage lui attrapa alors la nuque pour l'embrasser avec fougue, le confortant dans l'idée qu'il était prêt. L'aîné glissa alors ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant pour ensuite les lui remonter avant de lui soulever le bassin contre lui et de commencer à le prendre avec douceur. Anders gémit alors qu'il entrait toujours plus loin. Il était partagé entre les petites douleurs qu'il ressentait et le plaisir qui cherchait également à prendre sa place dans son crâne. Karl, dès qu'il fut entièrement installé, alla serrer Anders contre lui et l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises. Avant de lui susurrer:

-Je confirme… tu es terriblement bon…

Anders eut un sourire en rougissant un peu et lui envoya:

-Je dois dire que… tu en imposes bien.

Karl retint un rire et l'embrassa encore avant de le prévenir:

-Je vais commencer…

Son amant hocha la tête et entoura sa nuque de ses bras tandis qu'il débutait ses mouvements, d'abord tendrement, laissant le temps à Anders de s'habituer et de prendre le chemin de l'agréable. Ce dernier commençait à perdre la conscience de ce qui l'entourait et agrippa les épaules de Karl, sa voix le surpassant lors de certaines allées et venues de son amant. Ce dernier calcula ce qui lui plaisait le plus et s'accorda à ses désirs pour entendre encore sa voix. Et cela fonctionna au delà de ses espérances, son partenaire lâchait râles et gémissements de plaisir à foison, remontant ses genoux aux flancs de Karl, lui laissant d'autant plus de marge de manœuvre. L'aîné eut un mal fou à se contenir et à ne pas aller trop fortement. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait l'expression d'Anders sous lui. Sans compter que celui-ci s'était mis à souffler son nom dans son cou. À bout, Karl lui envoya des assauts plus poussé et Anders s'abandonna dans ses bras dans un gémissement qui laissa un long frisson parcourir le dos de Karl, vrillant ses dernières résistances et l'obligeant à suivre son partenaire dans la jouissance.

Reposant sur Anders, Karl reprenait son souffle en se rendant compte qu'il venait de réaliser son plus grand fantasme. Il se suréleva un peu pour regarder son partenaire et ce dernier, les yeux encore voilés, lui accorda un sourire entre deux souffles. Karl l'embrassa alors longuement, et avec une infinie tendresse. Anders, d'abord un peu surpris d'une telle affection, se laissa finalement porter par ce baiser. Ce que Karl lui avait fait vivre avait été incroyablement intense et il se sentait d'autant plus lié à son ami que le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé avait été d'une sincérité désarmante. Hors de question qu'il abandonne une relation aussi forte.

Karl se détacha finalement d'Anders de peur de l'oppresser, mais ce dernier le suivit alors qu'il se posait sur le dos pour se lover contre lui en ronronnant comme un chat. Karl leva un sourcil, puis rit doucement:

-Je vais finir par vraiment te considérer comme mon amant !

-Ça me va ! S'exclama Anders en enlaçant son ami.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis...? Grimaça Karl, ne voulant pas mettre son ami dans une situation compliquée.

-Tout à fait ! Sourit le mage cadet, Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi de toute manière !

-Ca risque de ne pas être très difficile après cette nuit !

Anders rougit d'abord, puis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles:

-La vie au cercle risque de gagner en intérêt prochainement !

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Rit Karl, relâchant la pression en voyant comment Anders prenait la chose, Rien que le fait de m'imaginer coucher encore avec toi...

Il attrapa alors les hanches de son amant pour les serrer contre les siennes, lui confirmant ses dires par sa réaction physique. Anders rougit à nouveau, puis lui lança:

-Ne sachant pas à quel point mon arrière peut tenir le choc pour une première fois, je te propose l'alternative !

Karl leva un sourcil, puis eut un sourire en coin:

-Très bien, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Motivé par ce défi, Anders s'essaya alors aux préliminaires buccales sur un homme. Karl ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'audace de la part de son partenaire et manqua de partir directement dès qu'il sentit ses lèvres autour de lui. Même ses fantasmes n'avaient pas osé aller jusque là, et Karl vécu ces sensations comme un rêve. Anders imita, dans son propre style, la préparation que lui avait prodigué son partenaire quelques temps plus tôt et il put rapidement constater que celui-ci haletait de désir, frissonnant par intervalles.

Anders remonta alors vers Karl en lui demandant, un sourire en coin:

-Alors ?

-Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, lâcha Karl entre deux souffles.

Anders sourit, se frotta encore un peu contre son partenaire pour se sentir aussi tendus l'un que l'autre, puis se fraya un chemin dans l'intimité de son aîné et dut se mordre la lèvre tant le plaisir lui obstrua à nouveau l'esprit. Karl lâcha une onomatopée terriblement sexy lorsqu'Anders le posséda au plus loin. Cette nuit n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite pour le mage gay, deux fois, et dans les deux positions. Karl était aux anges et il profitait enfin de ce fameux roulement de hanches dont les femmes qui avaient "côtoyé" Anders ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vanter. Et c'était vraiment bon. Attirant son amant contre lui, Karl lui mordilla la lèvre, puis la langue dans un baiser assoiffé qui ne fit que renforcer la fougue de son partenaire. La jouissance grisante les transporta quasiment dans l'immatériel, Karl poussant Anders à augmenter le rythme toujours plus. Soudainement, ils se crispèrent en même temps sous une décharge de plaisir et se lâchèrent dans un râle mêlé. Anders retomba contre Karl qui l'enlaça chaleureusement, précieusement. Anders glissa sa tête dans son cou et sourit, dans les deux cas, ils avaient surpassé tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà ressenti jusqu'ici. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi épuisés, ils auraient continué toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Anders s'étira et ronronna comme un chaton à côté de Karl. Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil et sourit:

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Teeeellement bien ! J'ai une pêche d'enfer !

Karl éclata de rire et attrapa Anders pour une petite bagarre matinale à poil. Les deux calmèrent leurs rire dès qu'ils eurent trop faim pour continuer. Ils rangèrent la place et se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers pour retrouver leur entraînement du matin. Mais juste avant d'arriver à la porte, Karl se stoppa, se tourna face à Anders qui lui fonça presque dessus dans son élan, et l'attrapa pour un baiser passionné avant de le relâcher et d'entrer dans la pièce. Anders ne put décoller un sourire géant de son visage. Et ainsi, les deux nouveaux amis-amants, portés par leur bonheur, développèrent leur talent à un niveau qui épatait même les Enchanteurs de Rang.


	3. Jalousie et Vocation

S'ils n'étalaient pas leur relation aux yeux de tous, bien qu'ils se cherchaient et se titillaient dès que possible, beaucoup commençaient à avoir des doutes, sans pour autant chercher plus loin. Ils étaient doués en magie, drôles, à l'écoute des plus jeunes, malgré des tendances passagères à la rébellion, et cela suffisait aux autres mages. Seulement, leur joie de vivre et leur délire ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Un templier en particulier grinçait des dents dès qu'il les voyait ensemble, et il était persuadé qu'ils étaient en train de préparer un coup foireux sur du long terme. Nommé Edward, il commença alors à les espionner, mais si ce qu'il découvrit était effectivement secret, cela n'avait rien de comparable à un complot. Anders et Karl, après un entraînement en magie de combat, se dirigeaient vers les douches:

-Bien joué, Anders, bientôt je ne parviendrais plus à te battre !

-Haha ! C'est mon but !

-Tu refuses toujours d'approfondir sur la magie curative ?

-Rah, pourquoi insistes-tu tant ?!

-Parce que je t'ai vu faire, tu es doué, voir très doué !

-Ouais, mais bon... c'est pas aussi fun que les glyphes ou la glace !

-Les glyphes curatifs existent, tu sais !

Anders lui donna une frappe dans l'épaule en souriant:

-Je suis les cours de base, je trouve que je t'accorde déjà un bon souhait !

Karl rit à son tour et lui donna une claque sur les fesses en entrant dans les vestiaires.

Le Templier fronça les sourcils et les suivit discrètement sans se faire voir. Les deux mages, une fois nu, se complimentèrent sur leur physique sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais avec un mélange de ton aguicheur. Le templier commença à comprendre et secoua la tête, se disant que cela ne pouvait être vrai et qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose sous cette apparence de jeu sensuel. Il déchanta rapidement lorsqu'il passa la tête vers les douches pour les voir en pleins préliminaires, s'embrassant profondément.

"C'est impossible ! Ils..." pensa Edward.

Anders rit soudainement:

-Hahaha! Ca chatouille ! Depuis que tu te laisses pousser la barbe, tu me chatouilles quand tu m'embrasses dans le cou !

-ça t'embête que je la laisse pousser ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, mon cher !

Karl eut un sourire en coin, puis amena ses mains aux fesses de son cadet pour lui souffler:

-Mais est-ce que je peux faire ce que je veux de TON corps ?

-Seulement si c'est pour lui faire du bien ! répondit Anders en lui effleurant les lèvres des siennes.

Karl le poussa alors contre le mur ou une douche était déjà en route et l'embrassa avec fougue en lui remontant les cuisses contre ses hanches.

Le templier déglutit difficilement devant la scène, puis secoua la tête pour se détacher de cette vision et s'en aller. Cependant, un gémissement de plaisir d'Anders le bloqua et il jeta à nouveau un oeil sur les amants. Malheureusement pour lui, il perçu l'expression de chacun des deux hommes alors qu'ils étaient en plein ébat et ne pu faire abstraction de ce plaisir qui les prenait. Il mit même plusieurs minutes pour réussir à se détacher de la scène qui le perturba plus que ce qu'il n'aurait imaginé.

Afin de s'effacer cette vision de l'esprit, il alla récupérer sa dose de lyrium et n'hésita pas à la prendre d'un coup. Il lui sembla alors voir son esprit s'éclairer. Sous le choc de l'histoire entre les deux hommes, il était parti, mais il avait sans doute raté ce qui était finalement important: la preuve qu'ils organisaient quelque chose en secret pour renverser le cercle. Il décida alors de les suivre à nouveau, quitte à devoir supporter la scène s'il le fallait, mais il aurait sa preuve.

La seconde fois qu'il les espionna, ce fut après le dernier cours du soir donné par Karl aux jeunes en difficulté avec leur pouvoir. Une fois les enfants parti, Anders entra dans la pièce:

-Alors, Monsieur le professeur ? Les élèves ont été sages ce soir ?

-Oui, la petite Kiessa est complètement hyperactive, elle a un mal fou à se concentrer, mais la puissance qu'elle dégage est impressionnante, il va falloir que je l'aide à canaliser tout ça de manière ludique, sinon, elle va s'ennuyer et ne pourra plus concentrer son attention.

Anders rit doucement:

-Tu es un vrai papa poule avec ces jeunes !

-Ne te moque pas, ils ont besoin qu'on les comprenne et qu'on les aide !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une tare !

Karl tourna la tête vers lui dans un sourire et se pencha sur son bureau pour signer certaines autorisations pour les jeunes dont il s'occupait. Anders se lécha la lèvre en en profita pour coller ses hanches aux reins de son ami en se penchant sur lui:

-Je te propose un instant de plaisir avant de terminer ta paperasse...

-Une proposition qui me semble très intéressante...

Anders lui souleva alors sa robe de mage pour lui glisser des caresses ciblées et savoureuses. Karl vit sa respiration augmenter rapidement alors qu'il était accoudé à son bureau. Anders se mordit la lèvre en le sentant se crisper et se tendre sous ses doigts, puis d'une main, remonta sa propre robe de mage pour aller le posséder avec passion. Karl lâcha un soupire d'aise et Edward, qui observait depuis un endroit hors de vue des deux amants, supportait comme il pouvait les onomatopées de plus en plus expressives des deux protagonistes. Surtout que lui-même commençait à réagir également physiquement à ce petit manège gay.

"Stop ! Ça ne peut pas me faire de l'effet ! Deux hommes, c'est répugnant ! C'est un péché des plus horripilants ! Je suis juste un peu en manque à cause de mes voeux, mais ce n'est pas CA qui me fait de l'effet !"

Il jeta à nouveau un oeil pour se le prouver, mais cela eut l'effet inverse, il chauffa encore plus en voyant les deux mages prendre leur pied contre le bureau. Il ferma les yeux en retournant à sa cachette et en pensant:

"Si ça se trouve, c'est une sorte de magie du sang, comme de l'hypnose ! Je dois résister !"

Et il tint bon jusqu'à ce que les deux amants jouissent quasiment en même temps. Leur dernier râle de plaisir fut une torture pour le jeune templier qui se mordit la joue. Il se re-concentra pourtant dès que possible en les entendant se poser pour discuter:

-Ouha... j'avoue, avec toi, c'est plus simple de supporter d'être enfermé ! ronronna Anders.

-Et moi qui craignait devoir me retenir encore des années à fantasmer sur toi sans pouvoir te toucher ! renchérit Karl.

Anders rit et ils se mirent alors à se plaindre de leurs conditions et de la manière dont les templiers traitaient parfois les jeunes recrues du cercle qui venaient de quitter de force leur famille. L'esprit du templier n'eut aucun mal à détourner les protestations des deux hommes pour rendre le tout dangereusement proche d'une préparation de révolte. Une fois qu'il se fut convaincu que les deux mages préparaient un coup fumant, il se décida à se charger d'eux lui-même. Cependant, alors que les amants avaient commencé à s'en aller, Edward changea vite de cachette et pu les observer s'embrasser encore longuement avant de se séparer pour rentrer dans leur dortoir respectif. Encore une fois, il sentit son bas-ventre le titiller et il se refusa à croire que cela puisse être autre chose que la puissance magique de ses deux suspects. Dans le doute, il prépara une nouvelle dose de lyrium à boire pour le lendemain soir, où il comptait mettre en défaut le "plan machiavélique" du duo.

Une fois qu'Anders et Karl se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, la nuit étant déjà tombée, Edward les surprit alors qu'ils se câlinaient dans la bibliothèque:

-VOUS !

Les deux mages sursautèrent et se détachèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Karl prit en premier la parole pour éviter les habituelles effusions de son impulsif ami:

-Templier... je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir encore errer à la bibliothèque à cette heure...

-Ne jouez pas avec moi ! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire !

Karl grimaça et Anders ne réussit plus à se taire:

-Ah oui ? Et alors ? Vous aimeriez peut-être nous rejoindre ?

-Anders... souffla Karl pour le dissuader.

Le templier eut une bouffée de chaleur et secoua la tête en élevant la voix:

-Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je dois surtout vous empêcher de...

-De prendre notre pied ? le coupa Anders dans un sourire en coin, Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

-Laisse-moi finir ! Ce n'est pas...

Sans même parler, le jeune mage avait coupé à nouveau le Templier en léchant, puis mordillant l'oreille de Karl dans un regard en coin pour Edward qui le bloqua net. Karl avait voulu répliquer, mais il succomba également à Anders et savoura ses actes sans un mot. Devant l'expression mi-choquée, mi-rougissante d'envie du templier, Anders eut un sourire et lui lança:

-Tu es sûr de ne pas simplement être jaloux ?

-De toi ou de moi ? entra dans le jeu Karl.

-Tu penses qu'il ne veut qu'un seul de nous deux ?

-À lui de nous le dire !

Et les deux mages se tournèrent vers Edward en le fixant, attendant une réponse, Karl une main au bas des reins d'Anders qui, lui, avait la sienne sur le torse de son ami-amant. Le templier ressentant à nouveau cette attirance qu'il jugeait contre-nature, sortit directement une fiole de lyrium qu'il avala d'un coup. Karl sursauta:

-Qu'est-ce que... ? Non ! Stop ! Il y en a trop !

Anders s'étonna de la réaction de Karl, mais comprit qu'il y avait un risque peut-être plus grand qu'il ne l'imaginait pour un templier buvant la même quantité de lyrium qu'un mage en mal de mana.

-Vous n'aurez plus aucun pouvoir sur moi ainsi ! ricana Edward dont les yeux commençaient à s'injecter de sang.

-Un pouvoir ? s'étonna Karl.

-Il pense que ce qu'il ressent en nous voyant provient de la magie ?! commença à comprendre Anders.

Le templier sortit alors son arme et les pointa:

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, mais je vous empêcherais d'utiliser la magie pour nous nuire !

Karl tenta de s'avancer en repoussant Anders derrière lui:

-Calmez-vous, nous n'avons aucune intention de faire du mal... Et encore moins avec nos pouvoirs.

-C'est déjà trop tard pour moi ! s'énerva Edward.

-Karl... tenta Anders pour le rejoindre, mais la main tendue vers lui de l'Enchanteur l'avait bloqué d'un sort léger.

Le mage aîné avait capté le niveau de nervosité du templier et préférait protéger Anders d'un mauvais coup en l'empêchant de le dépasser. Il tenta encore de raisonner le templier:

-Templier... Edward, c'est ça, non ?

-Comment tu sais mon nom ?

-Vos collègues vous appellent par votre nom...

-Vous allez tout de suite vous mettre à table et me dire ce que vous préparez !

-Nous ne préparons rien... je le jure...

-Menteur ! Vos petites cachoteries ne servent qu'à détourner l'attention d'une manigance plus grande ! Je vous ai entendu, vous avez l'intention de renverser le cercle !

-Mais t'es cinglé ! s'exclama Anders.

Karl grinça des dents, en général, il était lui aussi assez vindicatif lorsqu'on l'accusait à tort, mais le taux de lyrium dans le sang du templier lui intimait la prudence, surtout que les yeux de ce dernier, déjà bien injectés de sang, commençaient à virer au bleu clair lumineux et ce n'était clairement pas bon signe. Sous l'agacement que lui provoquait la réplique d'Anders, les veines d'Edward se mirent à gonfler autour de ses tempes et il grogna:

-Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui est l'instigateur du plan ! Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à mettre à mal le Cercle !

Edward s'approcha d'Anders en poussant Karl, mais ce dernier résista et voulu repousser le templier d'une onde de choc magique. Malheureusement, blindé de lyrium, le sort de l'Enchanteur n'eut que peu d'effet à part énerver Edward encore plus:

-Tu aggraves son cas et le tien !

-Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! lui cria Karl.

Anders tenta à son tour un sort pour le paralyser, mais il ricocha sur le bouclier et sans délai, le templier brandit son épée pour attaquer le jeune mage qui venait de tenter un sort sur lui. Anders se prépara à recevoir l'attaque en durcissant ses bras tel la pierre et tenter de parer le coup, mais Karl remarqua une lueur bleue dans la lame de l'épée et comprit tout de suite qu'un sort de pierre ne sera jamais suffisant face à une lame blindée au lyrium. Refusant de voir son ami perdre un bras, ou pire, l'Enchanteur le repoussa sur le côté d'un coup d'épaule et lança le plus puissant sort de bouclier qu'il put. Anders s'écrasa au sol sous le choc de Karl, et ne put qu'être témoin de l'éclatement en morceaux de la barrière magique de Karl. Les veines sorties, le templier envoya son arme en travers du ventre de l'Enchanteur. Anders se crispa comme jamais et lâcha un cri:

-NON!

Edward eut soudainement un spasme en sortant sa lame de l'abdomen du mage, le sang sur son épée le secoua et le lyrium évacué par sa frappe lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il jura entre ses dents, choqué de ce qu'il venait de faire dans un élan de haine. Karl s'effondra et Anders bondit jusqu'à lui pour le rattraper et l'accompagner au sol :

-Non non non, Karl, Karl ! Répond-moi!

Le concerné toussa du sang et ouvrit les yeux sur Anders qui eut un hoquet de panique.

-Ca va aller ! C'est pas si grave ! essayait de se rassurer lui-même le jeune mage.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr... sourit doucement Karl.

Edward lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux devant les conséquences de son acte. Anders secoua la tête, refusant la fatalité.

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne mourras pas ! Je vais te soigner !

-Je... croyais que tu n'étais pas motivé... pour être un guérisseur... sourit tristement l'Enchanteur.

-J'ai changé d'avis ! s'exclama Anders les larmes aux yeux.

Edward vit soudainement un espoir pour sa propre rédemption et demanda à Anders:

-Vous... pourriez le sauver ?

-Hors de question qu'il meure ! s'écria Anders.

Il posa alors ses deux mains sur la plaie béante de son ami qui commençait à avoir des spasmes de froid. Et il déversa alors tout son mana dans un sort de soin le plus puissant qu'il avait vu faire, bien que jamais expérimenté lui-même. Karl fermait presque les yeux alors que le jeune mage grinçait des dents en forçant encore et encore sur son pouvoir magique:

-Allez, allez, allez... guéris...

Karl attrapa le bras d'Anders, puis le lâcha doucement, perdant petit à petit ses forces. Le jeune mage se mordit la joue sous la montée de stress et de désespoir. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et concentra toute l'énergie qu'il possédait dans ses mains, répétant en boucle tous les sorts de soins qu'il connaissait ou même qu'il avait simplement entrevu. Edward ouvrit des yeux comme des phares en voyant l'aura magique d'Anders augmenter à vue d'oeil et ses mains s'illuminer toujours plus, devenant même éblouissantes.

Mais Karl ne réagissait pas, et Anders serra les dents plus fort, laissant quelques larmes le surpasser, puis lâcha un râle de rage, niant en bloc la possibilité de se retrouver seul dans cette tour-prison, de perdre celui qui lui avait tant apporté. Presque plus égoïstement que par altruisme, le jeune mage relâcha toute l'énergie qu'il possédait dans une ultime déflagration de magie curative contre celui qui avait tant compté.

Un sursaut. D'un coup, Karl ouvrit les yeux et inspira une énorme bouffée d'air, comme s'il avait été en apnée durant tout ce temps. Anders le fixa, les yeux encore embués, et Karl tourna la tête vers lui, impressionné de se retrouver vivant. Il posa sa main contre la joue de son sauveur qui eut un petit sourire, puis s'effondra, épuisé. Karl sourit à son tour:

-Tu es... incroyable...

Les mains brûlées par la masse de mana trop importante qu'il déversa directement par cet unique biais, Anders s'endormit sur le torse guéri de son ami. Le templier resta bouche bée en voyant Karl plus en forme encore qu'avant son coma. Karl prit alors Anders dans ses bras et dit à Edward:

-Est-ce que cela vous ennuie que l'on passe l'éponge sur cette histoire et que je ramène Anders et moi-même dans notre dortoir.

-Heu... non... c'est... c'est bon... je... je suis désolé...

-Le lyrium n'est pas une ressource à prendre à la légère... il peut être terriblement dangereux et altérer la vision des choses de ceux qui y sont exposés. J'espère que tu l'as maintenant bien compris.

-Oui... je... je crois que je n'aurais pas pu supporter de vous avoir tué...

-Si la leçon est apprise, c'est l'essentiel... sourit doucement Karl tout en emmenant son amant dans son lit.

Lorsqu'Anders se réveilla, en sueur et en sursaut, Karl était à ses côtés et le calma tout de suite:

-Heh... je suis là... je vais bien...

-Karl !

Soulagé, souriant, le mage cadet lui sauta au cou pour un long baiser. Karl le poussa alors à nouveau sur son oreiller pour une séance de câlins. Depuis ce jour, Anders suivit tous les cours de magie curative et régénératrice. Il jetait des regards noirs à Edward à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, mais avait acquiescé à la demande de son amant de ne rien dire de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, il devint d'autant plus méfiant envers tous les templiers et même envers les mages trop conciliants avec eux. Retrouvant une envie toujours plus forte de quitter cette tour et ses geôliers.


End file.
